battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 18
The eighteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. While Meganeko plays detective, J invites Bashin and his friends to test a new battle system. Summary Meganeko is reading a detective book from her grandfather's shop. When some books fall, she notices a turtle on one of the covers. This reminds her of when she saw Card Sensei talking to Guraguri. Meganeko asks her grandfather if turtles can talk. He replies that normally they can't, but there are things that you have to confirm for yourself. She goes to see Bashin, only to find he isn't home, and his mother doesn't know where he is. She decides to look at the Battle Spirits Center. Bashin was at the Center with Striker, but they learned that it would be closed for a renewal. Bashin is disappointed that he can't test out his new deck, but they still have the option of battling in Isekai World. This time, Striker wins the battle. When Meganeko arrives at the Battle Spirits Center, she sees the note that it's closed as well, so she decides to try the park next. There's no one there, but Nanarin barks when she notices Card Sensei is walking nearby. Meganeko decides to find out what he's doing. Bashin doesn't mind that he lost to Striker, because he's happy to have a strong tag battle partner. J then shows up, inviting Bashin and Striker to his house to battle. As they're about to leave, Meganeko spots them. She tries to get Bashin's attention, but he's too busy discussing with Kyouka how much fun he had at the My Sunshine secret live. Hearing about this depresses Meganeko, and to make it worse, the others leave again without her. Meganeko still has tracking Card Sensei to worry about, though. He's wearing a mask for some reason, and appears to attack her. However, as it turns out, he just had a cold. He bought a leek to try and treat it. Meganeko tries to get Guraguri to talk, but he ignores her. Nanarin is focused on Card Sensei's closet, which she starts to push on. A mass amount of My Sunshine merchandise falls out. Sensei offers to give Meganeko one of his autographed towels, but it just upsets her, as she's reminded of what Bashin and the others did without her. She tells Card Sensei about this (who's also disappointed that he didn't get to go) but he explains that Bashin probably didn't know she was feeling left out, so that's why he didn't consider her feelings. At J's house, a complete tag battle system was installed. Bashin and Striker are anxious to play, and think that J's partner will be Kyouka. However, it's actually Suiren. While they battle, Bashin and Striker each try to use all the core for their own strategies. Because of their lack of teamwork, they lose. Afterwards, they're mad at each other, until they realize this, themselves. Meganeko visits Bashin again, and thinks that he's still away. However, Bashin is there, and invites her to stay for a hot drink. Bashin explains what he's been doing, and Meganeko apologizes to him, saying she's been making too many assumptions and getting upset over them. She asks Bashin if they'll always be friends, and he says that they will, because they've been friends for a long time. Matches Bashin vs. Striker Turn 17 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is a LV2 Lizardedge and Eyeburn. He has 5 lives remaining. On Striker's field is MachG and Scorpede. He has 2 lives remaining. -Bashin attacks with Lizardedge. Striker blocks with MachG. Both are destroyed. Turn 18 (Striker): -Striker plays a nexus, The Budding Plain. When he activates the effect of a magic card, he gets 1 core in his reserve. Next, he plays Gather Forces, gaining 1 core, and an additional core from his nexus' effect. -Striker summons The CavalryBeast Sleiphorse, The MeteoriteArmore Monoqueiroz and Hercules-Geo. -Striker attacks with Sleiphorse. Bashin takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Striker attacks with Monoqueiroz. Bashin takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin summons 2 Dinohound and Eyeburn. He deploys a nexus, The Ancient Fault. All his cost 2 spirits get +2000BP. -Bashin attacks with Dinohound. Striker blocks with Scorpede. Scorpede is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Striker blocks with Hercules-Geo. Both are destroyed. -Bashin attacks with his second Eyeburn. Striker plays Binding Thorn to exhaust Bashin's second Dinohound. He takes a life for Eyeburn's attack. One life remains. Turn 20 (Striker): -Striker summons Gowsilvia. -Striker attacks with all his spirits. Because all of Bashin's spirits are exhausted, he's forced to take a life for each. His life is bought to zero. Winner: Striker. Bashin and Striker vs. J and Suiren Turn 15 (Striker): -On Striker and Bashin's field is The Hermit Wise Tree and Eyeburn. On J and Suiren's field is Spheroid and 2 Death-Haides. -Striker summons Gowsilvia at LV2. Turn 16 (J): -J summons The WhiteTiger Huck. With its effect when summoned, he can deploy a white nexus card at no cost. He plays The Timeless Ice Field, on Suiren's side. -J plays Invisible Cloak on The WhiteTiger Huck. It can't be blocked. -J attacks with The WhiteTiger Huck. Bashin and Striker take a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 17 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Orcaria. He deploys The Ancient Fault, and brings it to LV2. Each time he destroys an opposing spirit, he can draw a card. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn and Orcaria. Suiren blocks each with a Death-Haides, which get +1000BP with The Timeless Ice Field's effect. Eyeburn and Orcaria are destroyed. Turn 18 (Suiren): -Suiren summons a third Death-Haides, this one at LV2. -Suiren attacks with the LV2 Death-Haides. Striker blocks with Gowsilvia. Normally, with Gowsilvia's effect, it would get +1000BP for each core in the reserve. However, he didn't realize there was hardly any core left. Gowsilvia is destroyed. Turn 19 (Striker): -Striker summons The Duke Kingtaurus. It would get 1 core for each spirit on the field, but there are none. Turn 20 (J): -J summons 2 The Sacred Mjolnir. He removes all core from The WhiteTiger Huck, depleting it, to summon The Gigantic Thor. -There are no core left in J and Suiren's reserve, so Suiren removes 1 core from her LV2 Death-Haides, bring it to LV1. She plays Evil Aura, adding four core to The Gigantic Thor. It's bought to LV3. -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Bashin plans to use Flame Tempest to stop J's combo, but he doesn't have enough core. They take a life, and 2 remain. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Striker blocks with The Duke Kingtaurus. The Duke Kingtaurus is destroyed. -With The Gigantic Thor's effect, it's refresed by destroying an Armed Machine spirit, so J destroys one Mjolnir. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin and Striker take a life. 1 life remains. -J destroys another Mjolnir to refresh Thor. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin and Striker take their last life. Winner: J and Suiren Battle Spirits Lecture Segment It's explained that using the core properly is the most difficult thing about tag battles. You can't use it all for yourself. Cards Used Red BS01-005: Eyeburn BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-003: Dinohound BS02-004: Orcaria BS02-076: The Ancient Fault Purple BS01-031: Death-Haides BS01-124: Evil Aura Green BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-070: The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz BS01-072: Gowsilvia BS01-106: The Hermit Wise Tree BS01-134: Binding Thorn BS01-136: Gather Forces BS01-X03: The Duke Kingtaurus BS02-026: MachG BS02-031: Scorpede BS02-033: The CavalryBeast Sleiphorse BS02-081: The Budding Plain White BS01-110: The Timeless Ice Field BS02-031: Spheroid BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-X04: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-068: The WhiteTiger Huck Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Main Staff Script: Naruki Nagakawa Storyboard: Yasuo Iwamoto Episode Director: Jun Takahashi Animation Director: Takeshi Oda Trivia *This episode is titled similarly to episode 45, "Break Through From the Front in Summer." *Though it's mostly covered up, Card Sensei has The GiantHero Titus in his house. This is the first time a blue card is seen in the anime. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin